


Call Me When You're Sober

by AweburnPhoenix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Booty Calls, F/M, First Kiss, Movie: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AweburnPhoenix/pseuds/AweburnPhoenix
Summary: Prompt from WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89: "Scully and Mulder actually have sex when he shows up at her apartment still somewhat wasted in Fight The Future. She tells him to leave but he refuses and kisses her instead. And it's called 'Call Me When You're Sober' :-D"
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103
Collections: 2020 Reader Appreciation Collection





	Call Me When You're Sober

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89/gifts).



> Written for my 2020 Reader Appreciation Challenge.
> 
> My dear friend, I hope this is what you were hoping to read. Thanks for your neverending support, and always taking the time to leave a comment on my stories <3
> 
> Endless love for *admiralty* for her beta help :D

Scully is lying in bed, wide awake, thinking about her possibilities. The summer heat makes the sheets feel so heavy and it somehow mimics the weight of the decisions she has to make. Her mind wanders years back when she laid wide awake just like this for so many nights trying to make this same decision: medicine or law enforcement? Is her life doomed to be making this decision over and over?

Working with Mulder is no longer an option, so she doesn’t feel like staying at the FBI. She has worked with other agents on occasion and, to her surprise, it didn’t feel right at all. Going back to medicine and staying around seems like a better option than moving away to another regional field office. However, she kind of doubts herself about backtracking to her old career. She gravitated away from it—partly—because of a man. Going back to it because of another man seems like not enough of a valid reason and something she doesn’t feel like doing. Whatever happened to “follow your dreams and not your boyfriends”?

Not that Mulder is—nor is going to be—her “boyfriend.” Just connecting him with that word seems so ludicrous. He’s become a good friend, a very good friend—maybe even with a promise of something more if things were different. But, for now, she knows she would miss him deeply if she left. If she goes back to medicine, at least she can stay close. Maybe it is exactly what they need right now.

She’s been pondering her relationship status with Mulder for months. Ever since cancer hit her she realized she had feelings for him that she could no longer deny. And seeing him so close to another woman finally made the scales fall from her eyes. Her chance has passed, she completely missed it, and now it is too late. Can she be just his friend after she has been pondering going someplace farther? Maybe she should be going away after all: erasing him completely from her mind. If only he could make up his mind and choose her…

A knock on her door startles her. Who could be at her door at such a late time at night? Well, the only answer is Mulder, of course. So appropriate for him to show up when she’s so deep in thought about him. Missy would call that fate. Mulder would call that fate. Scully realizes how alike they both were and what a missed chance it was that they didn’t get to know each other better.  _ You’ll marry him someday _ , Missy had said once and Scully had laughed so hard she had almost choked. Mulder was not that kind of man.

She is quick to get up, not bothering to pull a robe on, the night is so warm. When she opens the door, Mulder rushes in, not even asking for permission. Him taking everything for granted pisses her off sometimes, but she’s not sure whether today is one of those days. If he’s come to talk her out of leaving he’d better shut his mouth. This is a decision she wants to make by herself.

“Uhm, I woke you...Did I wake you?” Mulder asks in a hurry.  _ Where’s the fire? _

“No,” she replies, sighing.

Mulder eyes her confused, pondering her words for a second.

“Why not? It's three in the morning—“

“Are you drunk, Mulder?” She interrupts him.

His shirt reeks of smoke and alcohol, and his breath gives him away.

“I… I was until about twenty minutes ago, yeah.”

“Was that before or after you decided to come here?” Scully snaps at him.

She wonders if he is drunk enough to go where she thinks he’s going to go. She wonders if she is too tired to follow him. Ten minutes before she was hoping for this to happen. But maybe not like this. 

“What exactly are you implying?”

_ I’m implying exactly what you think I’m implying _ , she wants to tell him, but maybe she shouldn’t encourage this behavior. They need to talk this through, lay their cards on the table for once and for all. But three in the morning is not the time for it. Is it ever going to be the right time for that talk they are forever postponing?

“Go home, Mulder,” she replies instead. It’s been a tough day, lots of decisions have been and are still to be made. Doing this in a rush is definitely not what she wants.

He squints his eyes, wondering, but the moment passes.

“No—“

“Mulder, you should go,” Scully cuts him. “It’s late and you’re not in your right mind,” she tries reasoning with him though she really feels like kicking his butt out. “We’ve had a really stressful day, you’d better sleep it off.”

\- - - - -

_ That _ is not why he is at her place at three in the morning, he keeps telling himself. Mulder was planning to get her to see the corpses before they mysteriously disappeared, just like every other proof they had ever encountered had.

However, at her hinting something different being on his mind, he ponders it for a second. 

What’s even the point of trying to follow that evidence? The corpses might not even be there by the time they arrive. Or they may even be planted evidence to keep him running in circles over and over.

She was completely right earlier at the Bureau. His mind has always been in the X-Files, but his heart is a different story: she’s been holding it hostage for longer than he can remember. Mulder has tried keeping his feelings at bay so as not to ruin the one good thing that has ever happened to him. But what is the point now? The X-Files are gone. He could try and get them back, but they would be nothing without her.

This seems like the perfect moment to put his heart and his mind in the same place. Scully is holding the door open for him to leave. But he’s not going anywhere. 

Mulder hurtles forward, pushing the door behind Scully, slamming it with her body on it while his lips close up to hers. The whole world can go to hell. He’s not going to let her go without giving this a try. If she leaves now he may not see her ever again, and he doesn’t want to have that  _ what if _ on him for the rest of his life. What would her lips taste like? Would she slap him with her right or her left for his boldness?

His first question is quickly answered: she tastes like heaven, if he believed such a place existed. 

His second question looks as if it’s not going to be answered. At first, she seems surprised and tense. Scully doesn’t retreat but doesn’t follow him right away either. It all changes in a couple of seconds, though, when he feels her lips opening slightly and her tongue darting forward with caution. He’ll take everything she gives him, so he meets her in the middle, brushing her tongue with his own. She’s so warm and welcoming, Mulder immediately places both his hands around her waist and their kiss deepens.

Scully is so tiny he could lift her up and fuck her right there over her kitchen table. No. Not  _ fuck _ . He wants to worship her and cherish her all night long. He can feel his bulge growing, she’s gotta be feeling it too, pushing against her belly. He wants to undress her, take her to her room, do all kinds of ungodly things to her…

“No,” she suddenly walks away from him, panting hard. “We shouldn’t…”

She can’t be serious.

“It’s not the right time. You…you can’t do this to me now,” her hands keep rubbing her temples as she walks around her living room, not daring to look at him.

“I think  _ now _ is a perfectly good time, I don’t want to wait any longer,” he retorts. Her words surprise him. She seems to not be completely against  _ this _ , just about it happening  _ now _ . Why in hell does she want to wait? Haven’t they been waiting enough?

“Go home, Mulder. Call me when you’re sober,” she hurries him away, opening the door again.

This is not happening. He’s not going to go and let her off the hook. Mulder is one hundred percent sure that if he gives her the chance now, she’ll leave without even saying goodbye.

“No. I’m not drunk. This is not a...bombed booty call,” he chuckles at himself for the pun but goes back to his serious face. Not the best moment for his crappy jokes. “I’ve been wanting to do this forever; and if the lack of sleep has finally given me the courage, I’m not going to waste my chance,” he says closing the door again. “This is not tequila talking, it’s me. I don’t want you to go, I need you here,” he finally admits. “And not because of the X-Files,” he adds, anticipating her possible rationalization.

It’s so difficult to utter his feelings, it always has. He feels like his teenage self asking girls out for the first time. His words are so heavy, the meaning implicit. This is as far he’ll go without ripping his heart for her.  _ I love you _ would seal the deal a lot faster but he knows she doesn’t want to hear it that way. Especially not tonight, not like this, when she still thinks he’s under the influence. 

“Mulder, you…”

She’s speechless, it doesn’t surprise him. They have been dancing around this, probably knowing this was inevitably going to happen someday. Hoping it would happen someday, but also fearing the consequences. Mulder faced a whole crowd of angry superiors this morning for trying to do his work the best he could, and it had been for nothing. He hopes facing her with his heart on his sleeve will end differently. Or he might not want to face another day altogether.

“I’m dead serious, Scully. I’ve…”

She keeps glancing around the room, afraid to look him in the eye. He needs her to see the truth for herself, so he takes a step forward and gracefully lifts her chin. 

Her eyes are heavy. She isn’t doubting him anymore, she has already taken his words and is mulling them over, doubtful of what might happen next. Ever the skeptic.

Mulder searches for a no, for any hesitation on her side. She could push him out, slap his hand, tell him for once and for all to leave her the fuck alone. And he would without hesitating, even knowing that he would never see her again. He wants her so badly, but not if she has any doubts. 

He can’t find any so he plunges in. Now, her lips taste differently. There’s more intention in them, and her tongue grazes his lips without hesitation. Her mind might be unsure about taking this step, but her body surely isn’t. A soft moan escapes her lips when his bulge touches her belly again, and he’s gone. Mulder decides he can win her mind by giving her body what it’s craving.

Lifting her body—she’s light as a feather—he starts walking into her bedroom, still watching for any indication that she wants him to stop. But nothing other than a louder moan comes out of her when he nibbles at her pulse point. 

That’s it. He’s finally got her. It’s only the two of them tonight and he’s going to make damn sure that it will stay that way for the rest of their time. 

Nothing is going to pull them apart ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Lovely readers, if you've ever left me a comment, I'll be happy to write something for you too.  
> You just need to leave your prompt in this spreadsheet:  
> https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1wPzh33-_8mcM_hFqi1qSqA4DRcI1VMx7SOZ-Jgxyo20  
> 😊


End file.
